


Relaxation

by WildlingGirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Magic, Rachel Berry & Noah Puckerman Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck wants to take a moment and relax. He tries to make Rachel do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

Puck was sitting down by the Black Lake, under the protective shade of a big tree and allowing himself to relax. It was one of those summer days when it wasn't so hot that you'd feel like you could melt at any minute, and a refreshing breeze gave him just about the best sensation in the world. The young Gryffindor watches a couple of first year students run by the lake, and some girls who were at least in fifth year were resting by the sun too, not very far away from him. Like them, all he wanted to do was relax at this time of year...

"There you are, Noah!"

But with her, that didn't seem like a posibility.

Rachel Berry sprints towards him and glares at him from above, both hands firmly on her hips. She didn't seem very happy, and... dear God, was she wearing her blazer?! It wasn't nearly a cold day, the girl was definitely insane!

"Berry, I missed the sound of your sweet voice" he comments, sarcasm heavy on his voice. "Feeling cold?"

"It was cold inside the castle" she replies firmly. "We have an assignment for Mr. Shue due tomorrow! I am absolutely not going to do all the work, so you better drag your ass back to the common room with me and help me out!"

"Relax, Berry, look what a beautiful day it is" Puck says, stretching his arms and falling on his back on top of the grassy earth. "We'll deal with it later. Knowing you, you probably have the whole thing figured out on your head."

She looks away, embarrassed, which tells him that he was probably right about it. Puck smiles at the young witch and pats the grass next to him.

"Just take a minute and enjoy the sunlight, Rachel."

Rachel is reluctant to obey his words, but after a moment she decides against her ideals and sits next to her fellow Gryffindor member. She wanted to always be the best, to reach greatness and become a remarkable witch that would be remembered for the years to come, like her idol Barbra. Everyone knew that... it was only her good, honest heart -which she rarely showed to those unfamiliar to her- what got her into Gryffindor, or so had the Sorting Hat told her the very first day of first year.

She removes her blazer and Puck can't help but look. Underneath, she was wearing her regular white shirt, but it seemed that day it was tighter, like it had suddenly shrunk. It was a nice view, indeed, and not one usually got from a girl like Rachel Berry... and very pleasant to look at, he thought.

"See? I can relax" she says with a proud smile. 

"I knew you could" Puck claims with a laugh.

And for a moment, while they did nothing but sit under the tree and breath in the fresh air of the outside world, everything was perfect.


End file.
